Black Butler Shuffle Song Stories
by sillylucy5
Summary: Shuffle stories! I will put my Ipod on Shuffle and write stories about how each song would connect with the characters from Kuro! Fun right? Will include many Characters, maybe not all. some will be funny, some will be sad. it will be a little selection of Kuro stories. Will take song requests! Hope you like it :)
1. Music or the Misery?

**Hello all! This is my first song fiction in what will hopefully be a long line of shuffle stories. I put my ipod on shuffle and the first song that came up was **_**Music or the Misery **_**by **_**Fall out boy.**_** If you haven't heard the song I recommend you go listen to it. It's good. Any-who….enjoy the story!**

"Are you ready young master?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good. Now place your hand there, I put mine here, and…." He paused looking around the Ball room of the Phantomhive manor. "Bardroy! Come start the music for us if you will."

A few seconds later Bardroy came in, paused at the sight before him and broke into a wide grin. "You two sure are getting comfy with each other aren't ya?" he looked at the pair locked in a dancing position. The young boy's left hand was perched lightly on the butler's waist, and their other hands met in a soft grip held in a waltz position. The butler in question was bent over ever so slightly as to help the boy feel more comfortable; his left hand placed on the others shoulder.

Bard walked over to the record player and placed the needle on the record. After looking at the pair one last time and flashing a cheesy grin he stomped out yelling behind his shoulder "don't have too much fun!"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his cheeks a light pink. "Must we do this now? One of my servants now thinks I am in love with my own butler…how humiliating…" he said angrily looking down at his feet.

"Not to worry my young lord. I will sort things out with him later. For now, we have a dance lesson." The music started playing a sweet melody that seemed to brighten up the room. It was a beautiful violin and cello routine that swayed softly like a couple on a dance floor. It was truly an amazing track.

Ciel's eyes widened. He asserted his gaze over to the record player and quickly looked back up at Sebastian.

"No…no not this song," he whispered angrily at himself. "Never play this song in my presence again Sebastian. Do you hear me?" his voice rose to an angry yell as he pushed Sebastian away and turned towards the player. He pushed the wood gramophone with brute force sending it into the ground and into pieces. The music crackled and broke, and finally stopped.

Ciel fell to his knees in front of the broken record player, his head in his hands. His audible sobs echoing throughout the room.

"Never…Sebastian….never….please…" he mumbled words between sobs. Sebastian kneeled down next to the crying boy and placed a hand on his back. To Sebastian's surprise, the boy welcomed it by leaning into the butler's chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy in desperation to get him to calm down.

"It's ok master, we will dispose of the record as soon as possible. It's ok…it's ok…"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. And mumbled an 'I'm sorry' very quietly.

Sebastian only nodded in response.

A few hours later the boy was up in his study, fully recovered from the emotional afternoon that had taken place that day. Sebastian walked in and placed a tea cup in front of Ciel, motioning for him to drink.

"I am so very sorry, my young lord. I had no idea that song was so hated by you. It is my fault and I want you to hear my sincerest apologies."

The butler bowed and turned to leave when Ciel sighed and spoke up making him stop in his tracks, back still facing the boy.

"When I was eight years of age, my mother and father would dance around the house to that song. They were so happy. I would sit and watch them gracefully swing around and around. My mother would pick me up and swing me around, too. That one song still haunts me."

Sebastian looked over his shoulder. Ciel was staring into the tea cup, his face blank and full of sorrow.

"It was not your fault Sebastian. It was mine. I should have disposed of that record long ago."

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel who was now staring straight ahead at him. "I was overcome with grief and sadness, and acted with those emotions fueling me. I acted childishly. Forgive me, Sebastian."

Sebastian dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Of course my lord. I will dispose of the wreckage and see to acquiring a new Gramophone." Ciel merely nodded.

He got up off of his knee and headed for the door that led to the hallway when Ciel's words once again stopped him.

"And Sebastian," he looked back at his young master awaiting his words. "Thank you."

Sebastian nodded, and smiled kindly before heading off down the hall.

_Which came first, the music or the misery?_

_We're high-fashion, we're last chances._

_Which came first, the music or the misery?_

_We're high-fashion, we're last chances._

**Hey! What did you guys think? This is my first ever song fic, and I think it turned out pretty good. I hope everyone was in good character. Well you know… R&R and stuff xD also if you have any suggestions be sure to PM me! Thanks lots! **


	2. Re-Education Through Labor

**Well here is another Chapter. Today's song is **_**Re-education through labor **_**by **_**Rise Against. **_**My thoughts behind this were mostly about how bad Ciel seems to treat Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finny. They decide they want some credit for how many times they have saved Ciel's life, so one of them decides to show him. This one was pretty hard for me, but I think it is pretty good. PM me if you have any Requests!**

The three servants dropped to the ground after a long day of work, heaving heavy sighs of relief.

"Well I'm glad that's over…it seems like the young master is getting ruder each day," the red head sighed.

"I'm about done with all of this crap! He treats us like bloody shit!" Mey-Rin and Finny looked towards the flustered cook, who was now waving his hands all about and talking louder than he should be. "He doesn't care about how we feel, and he never will! It's about time we show him we are real people!"

Finnian dropped his head in his hands. "He won't ever really know will he?" the two paused and looked at him. "Ciel won't ever know we are protecting him every day? How is that fair? Sebastian gets all the credit for saving his life. It seems as though the young master doesn't much care for us."

"He and Sebastian would both be dead if it weren't for us. Sebastian knows that." The normally bubbly Mey-Rin stood up and removed the twin pistols from out of her boots and setting them on her bedside table.

The quarters in which the three servants live in aren't very nice, but its better then what they had before they met Sebastian. A single bed and a bunk bed set up against one wall, 3 dressers off to the side, and a nice big window out looking the garden. It wasn't much, but they liked it ok.

She looked down at the two boys still slumped against the wall of the room. "What does it matter anyways? We are keeping him safe and that's all that matters. If he doesn't like us, he doesn't have to. He…"

"Mey-Rin! Would you shut up already? We know all that Damnit! I just want him to care!" Bard looked over at Finny, watching as tears formed in his eyes. He was normally so calm, and sweet, so why was this hurting him so bad?

"Finny, calm down. It's ok." The cook said trying to sooth him. "If no one else you have us. Right? We servants have to stick together." Bard smiled kindly down at Finny.

Mey-Rin pulled the pins out of her hair and let it unravel down her back. She slid off her glasses and turned to look at the two boys. "Well if we want him to know the real us, maybe we should show him, hm?" she said, a grin puling at her cheeks.

"I…I don't think that's a very good idea Mey-Rin. We want to keep him safe don't we? Besides Sebastian will kill us!" Finny piped up.

"We aren't going to hurt young master. Just show him our world." She picked up one of her guns and winked at the boys, trotting gleefully out of the room.

Finny and Bard looked at each other, horrified looks on their faces.

"NO MEY-RIN WAIT!"

**What did you think? Hopefully you liked it :3 silly Mey-Rin. Well, stay posted for another chapter soon! Sayonara! Also! XenaTheAlienChick! I am working on your request and it will be up very soon ;) **


	3. Murder City (For XenaTheAlienChick)

**XenaTheAlienChick! Here it is! I really hope you like it! I loved the songs you requested but I had to pick Green Day. Any-who, this song was a request from XenaTheAlienChick, and I really like this song, so this story was born. Review or PM me if you have any more suggestions guys! ( Did a lot of writing tonight hehe XD)**

Ciel's eyes widened and terror filled his body. The gun pointed directly in his face. He looked down the barrel, waiting, for something to happen.

"You're dead, boy. You mess with me, you don't get out alive." The man pinned him to the alley wall with one hand, while still holding the gun to his head with the other. Ciel couldn't move, and chocked out one word, one measly word that he knew would save him.

"Se….Sebastian…." Suddenly his ears were filled with a short, loud scream and in the man's place stood a black clad butler he knew very well. Ciel looked at the ground only to find the very same man on the cement, his neck twisted.

_I'm so useless. I can't even save myself from an idiot with a hand gun. _

"You were almost killed, young master. You should be more careful to whom you talk to." Sebastian wiped the imaginary dust from his gloved hands and looked down the alley. "Sometimes I think this place is worse than hell," he said, barely loud enough for Ciel to hear.

"And why do you suppose that, Sebastian?" a very confident Ciel questioned, annoyance in his voice.

"We demons have a respect for each other. But here, it's nothing more than a _murder city_." He spoke quietly as if worrying of someone overhearing them in an empty alley.

"A what? Murder city?" Ciel stopped to think before continuing. "I suppose you are correct. Every corner you walk around another lunatic with a knife is trying to cut your head off. Then again, that's how things work around here. You should know that by now, Sebastian. It's like I can't even stand up for myself out here."

Sebastian looked down at the young boy, worry in his eyes. "You are safe when I am with you, so I wouldn't worry young lord."

"I know that Sebastian," he murmured as he started walking down the alley to main streets of London.

"Maybe you should consider not putting yourself in harm's way master. You always look so scared when you are threatened. I do wish for you to be safe and comfortable." Sebastian stated after catching up to him.

Ciel stopped in his tracks to look up at Sebastian. "And what? Let London become more of a murderous place then it already is?"

"You sound desperate, master. It's just a city, things like that will happen."

"Maybe I am desperate." Ciel flashed a cold smile up at the demon, giving the demon a sense of amusement.

They continued to walk down the street not speaking a word for each other until Ciel suddenly spoke up.

"Sebastian. You called me desperate back there. Do you really think that about me?"

Sebastian stopped to think, choosing his words very carefully as to not upset the young boy.

"You may be desperate my young lord, but you are not hopeless." Sebastian smiled, leaving Ciel to wonder what the idiot demon could mean by that.

**Hope you guys liked it. Keep posted for more soon! Auf wiedersehen! **


	4. Survive

**Hey guys! Today's song is Survive by Sick Puppies. I love this band! If you like rock music and haven't heard of them be sure to go look them up. Have fun!**

"I'm not done with you Faustus!"

Claude looked over his shoulder as he started walking away from the other demon. "What else is there to say? You know what I want, so I will have it. Nothing more to discuss."

Sebastian stood his ground despite his own wish. The air was cool, and the clearing in the forest outside the Trancy manor reeked of a dark demon-like aura.

"What makes you so sure? You and your little brat have no place in me and my master's life. I will warn you once more. Don't lay a finger on my young master. You will regret it." Sebastian made a small move towards the other demon only to be stopped by a hand strongly gripping his neck. He felt the hard bark of a tree behind him, causing pain to lash through his skull as his head met the trunk.

"I will do what I want. You can't stop me," He spoke through gritted teeth, his yellow eyes breaking the darkness around them. Claude's face was very close to Sebastian's, almost too close for the other demons comfort. Sebastian felt hot breath on his cheek as the spider demon applied more pressure to his neck, lifting him higher. A small choking noise left Sebastian's throat, causing a smirk from the other.

"Y…You…won't…win….Faustus," he spoke between chokes and gags, trying his best to stay calm and collected.

"Oh?" Claude smirked looking intrigued and interested. He was obviously having too much fun with this. "And why's that?"

Sebastian displayed a calm smile before meeting his eyes briefly with Claude's. He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to his, causing Claude to drop him to the ground.

Claude was obviously shocked by this, seeing that he let Sebastian get far enough away to make sure he didn't get punched.

A small, very small blush crept up onto Claude's cheek. Thankfully not enough for the other demon to see…

"What the hell was that for you fucking idiot?" Claude yelled his voice full of anger.

"Oh please. Don't be so naïve as to think I was in love with another demon. It was merely a distraction." Sebastian grinned, voice dripping with amusement.

With his face still slightly pink, Claude pulled out his golden cutlery and held them, showing off the beautiful gleam they shown in the moon light. He smiled the signature 'I'm going to kill you now' smile and moved forward.

Sebastian peered inside his jacket pocket and sighed. "Oh my. It seems I have left my utensils at home. What a shame." With that he leapt up into the treetops above causing Claude to become confused.

"Get down here Michaelis! Fight like a demon for once!"

"I'm quite fine up here thank you," he said, smiling in his own amusement. A golden knife whooshed past the crow demon causing him to gasp. He grabbed at the blade which was now stuck in the tree trunk behind him. He held the golden butter knife up in the moonlight and sighed. "What fine cutlery. It would be a shame to see it damaged." He peered through the leaves at the other demon and planned his attack.

"You seem to be acting more and more like that little human of yours every day. Running away from danger and talking about beauty of things. Cutlery, nonetheless. You are losing your edge Sebastian. I'd be more careful or you will get yourself hurt."

Sebastian smiled. Now he was having too much fun. With another demon-like leap from the top of the tree, he jumped down to the ground right in front of the other demon, golden knife still in hand. Sebastian stood his ground ready for what's next, not wanting to give up a fight. Besides, if he couldn't keep a creepy demon from trying to eat his master's soul what kind of butler would he be?

"Oh? And what's wrong with being like a human? They are quite interesting you know."

"Only the delicious ones." Claude spoke with longing in his voice, his gaze long and lost. "Only Ciel…"

Sebastian glared angrily at the spider. "Don't speak about my young master that way." His voice getting angrier by the second.

"And if I do? I am stronger than you, Michaelis. I will beat you down until there is nothing left. You are a sorry excuse for a demon. You will never win."

Sebastian, trying to collect himself, walked slowly over to Claude, as if he were asking him a simple question.

"A sorry excuse for a demon, hm? I'm so very sorry you feel that way. Maybe we could sit and have a chat about it," he inched closer, butter knife close at hand.

"Don't make me sick, I would never do such a thing. Now are you going to fight me or just stand there like an idiot?" he proclaimed angrily.

"As you wish, master." He smirked evilly.

With that Sebastian leapt forward, landing mere inches away from Claude's face, pressing the knife to his neck.

"Be careful what you ask for Faustus."

"Be careful what you bet on Michaelis."

The knife dug deeper into the tan skin on his neck. "Do I need to repeat myself? You will never win. You are useless."

"You see, Claude," he spit the name out like a bad tasting wine. "I will always win. Demons like me aren't built to lose."

**OOOOOOH. Ha! This was fun to write. So? What did you think? I want to know! Review down below and tell me! What did u think about Sebastian's "distraction"? Ha. Oh well. Until next time! Zàijiàn! (Goodbye in Chinese)**


	5. Fly Me To The Moon (XenaTheAlienChick)

**Hey! So here's another for today. This song was requested by XenaTheAlienChick. It is Fly Me To The Moon by Brenda Lee. Really, really beautiful song. This is a fluffy one-shot for CielxLizzie. I am not much of a CielxLizzie fan, but I do love that Pairing. Very cute! If you have any requests just review or PM me and I'll get to them. Thanks so much!**

"Oh Ciel! Look at how cute it is! Thank you so much Sebastian!" Lizzie squealed pointing to the red and white checkered blanket sprawled out in the grass near the lake.

"Of course. Anything for you lady." Sebastian said, happy to help as always.

"Come Ciel! Let's sit!" Lizzie pulled on his arm forcing him close to the blanket. They both sat down on the blanket, sitting close together but not quite touching. Ciel turned to Sebastian and signaled for him to go, which he happily obliged. As Sebastian walked off in the other direction towards the Phantomhive manor, Ciel lied back resting his head in his hands. He started admiring the beauty of the stars, the dark sky, and of course, the moon.

Lizzie followed his eyes, looking where he was, and gasped.

"Oh Ciel, look at how beautiful the moon is! It's amazing," her voice almost a whisper. The moon was a beautiful silvery blue color, 'like the color of Ciel's hair,' Lizzie thought to herself and smiled. In its full state, it looked almost too big to fit in the sky. They stayed and looked at it for what seemed like forever, when Lizzie spoke up.

"What do you think it would be like to fly to the moon Ciel?" her voice was as sweet and fragile as ever, and it made Ciel remember why he loved her so much.

"I wouldn't know," he said sitting up and straitening his jacket. "Probably amazing."

She sat up as well, and looked into his eyes. "I want to fly to the moon Ciel, don't you?"

He stared back into her deep green pearls full of childishness, and he couldn't help but smile. "Of course. But I don't think we can Lizzie."

She blushed at him calling her by her nick name. She loved it when he did that. It made her feel like she was special to him.

She sighed realizing what he said was true. "Well…maybe we can someday. Technology is moving very quickly these days you know!"

At that Ciel let out a small laugh, something he hadn't done for more than two years. Lizzie blushed and smiled brightly.

"I love your laugh Ciel. It's so nice." He turned to look at her, and she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Lizzie. I appreciate it dearly." he said returning the smile.

They sat and looked at the stars a little more, observing how bright and beautiful they were. They giggled and talked about everything. Work, the city, servants, Sebastian, Paula, friends. They hadn't sat and talked like this since Ciel's parents were alive. They enjoyed it greatly.

After talking for what seemed like forever, they sat silently staring at the stars, and the moon. The silence was awkward and scary for both of them (neither of them ever being on a 'Date' before). Finally Elizabeth sat up and spoke quietly, but confidently.

"Ciel?"

"Yes Lizzie?" he said sitting up.

"If we can't fly to the moon…"

"Yes…?"

"Then would you kiss me?" Her voice grew soft and child like, almost as if she was scared.

Ciel locked eyes with her for a moment, and eventually brought a hand up to her cheek. She blushed immensely, which made Ciel feel a bit better, for he knew he was blushing too. He leaned in slowly, and let his eyes flutter close. Her soft plump lips met his somewhat dry and boy-like lips, and he brought his other hand up to her other cheek. She ran her hand through his hair, every once in a while catching on his eye-patch strap which she found very in convenient. She felt him smile into the kiss, and he slowly dropped one of his hands from her cheek.

He pulled away, one hand still touching her cheek. They sat like that for quite a while, just looking into each other's eyes. It was very nice and blissful, and Ciel didn't want to leave that moment.

Lizzie smiled and threw her arms around Ciel's neck, causing him to be pulled down nearer to her. She buried her face into his neck, a whispered something for his ears, and his ears only.

"I love you Ciel."

They then knew that kissing each other, the love of their lives, was how it would feel to fly to the moon.

"I love you to Lizzie."

**What did u guys think? Too fluffy? Not enough fluffy? Well let me know! Don't forget to send in your requests! Thanks again to XenaTheAlienChick for all their amazing requests! Until next time! Au revoir! (French this time)**


	6. Bad Things (for XenaTheAlienChick!)

**Yay! Another request from XenaTheAlienChick! This one is **_**Bad Things**_** by **_**Jace Everett**_**! This one was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't be afraid to request another song! Enjoy!**

"Oh Will," the Shinigami squeaked. "Those stone cold eyes make you look so….so manly in the moonlight. Mmmm!" Grell twirled around flinging his hand up in the air, and flashing his well known smile down at the very not amused William. Grell stood on the roof of what looked like a small bookstore, and Will stood on the side walk staring up at him with his normal stone faced expression.

"Sutcliffe, get down. We have business to attend to."

"But Willy! Its sooo much fun up here! Come join me. We can have a little fun!"

"No, Grell. Never. Get down here." A red headed reaper jumped down next to him, not fazing him one bit. "Shall we get moving? We have a soul to reap just up the road. The young man is set to die at 8:53 pm. We have about ten minutes." Will started off down the road, not waiting up for the other.

"I don't want to." Grell spoke like a child, refusing his broccoli.

"I don't want to deal with this right now Sutcliffe. Please, let's get moving."

"No. I don't want to work."

William turned around, his own scythe in hand, and pointed it at Grell. Grell gasped, and spoke softly, his voice full of lust. "Oh will. You know how much I like bad boys. But you aren't going to hurt me are you? Oh I hope not. Then we couldn't have any fun!" Grell grabbed his scythe, pulling it out and roaring it into gear.

"I won't fight you if I don't have to. The rulebook does state, though, that a reaper may start a fight with one of his kind if he is not cooperating. So, I won't if we can get going." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Oh my. You are getting me excited. Stop being such a tease, Will," he smiled showing his shark like teeth and let a small giggle escape his mouth.

William had had enough. He triggered his Scythe sending the sharp hedge trimmer right towards Grell. Grell leapt up onto the house roof behind them, grinning happily the whole time.

"You can't catch me William!"

Within seconds, William had followed Grell onto the roof, triggering it at him once again. Grell blocked the attack with his chainsaw, causing a spark to fly. Grell pushed the attack away from his face causing him to tumble across the flat roof of the building.

"You are such a good fighter Will. I bet you would be good in…"

"No! No, no, no. don't finish that." Will retracted the scythe, and stood nervously across the roof from Grell.

"I want to do bad things to you William." Grell started creeping closer, death scythe still in hand.

"Stop, Sutcliffe." He said, obviously irritated.

"I don't know what you've done to me. You make me go crazy." Grell smiled devilishly, obviously having fun embarrassing him.

"Grell…stop it. I will kill you."

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Grell! Do you hear me?"

"I want to do bad things with you William." He chuckled, waiting for his next response.

"Never again Sutcliffe!" He stopped, and his eyes went wide realizing what he just said. Before he could take it back, Grell grinned widely and spoke up.

"Never again? So you do remember that night! Oh goody! I was afraid that you'd forgotten!" Grell started a fast walk towards the other reaper stopping right in front of him.

"I thought we were to never speak of that again." He mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose and looking down to the ground.

"You're the one who said it not me, William. Don't blame me…" Grell was having a great deal of fun. He had gotten what he wanted out of William. He wanted him to bring up the last time they were together alone, and he did. Grell couldn't be happier.

"Damnit Grell. Must we talk about this? I never want to remember that night. Honestly…"

"Hmmm. Only if you want to relive it! We could start at the beginning and go from there!" Grell said excitedly, twirling his finger on Wills chest. He was _way_ too close to him for Will's comfort.

Silence filled the air, leaving Grell with sadness and Will with more embarrassment and discomfort than he could manage. Grell finally backed away and skipped across the roof calling to Will behind his own shoulder.

"Or not. Whatever you want, William." He said with a wink, his red hair trailing behind him. "We are late to reap that soul! Look it's already 8:55!"

William stood there staring at the reaper skipping in front of him. He pushed his glasses up and sighed ever frustrated at his colleague.

"Must he always bring that night up? Honestly…"

**I really hope XenaTheAlienChick likes this one! It was a great request and I loved it. Grell is so crazy xD poor Will. Haha, oh well. Don't forget to request! Ciao! **


	7. I Will Not Bow (For BlueRoseRabbit)

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, life kind of got in the way… any way, here is another songfic! This one was requested by BlueRoseRabbit! The song is **_**I will not bow **_**by **_**Breaking Benjamin. **_**I love this song so much. Every time I hear it I think about Ciel… :) Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to leave a request!**

"Damnit no!" Ciel covered his face with one hand, trying to hide his disappointment. "It had to be them! There is no way!" his voice was full of rage, causing Sebastian sigh deeply in understanding.

"I am so very sorry, my lord. It was not they who took the lives of your parents. We will keep looking, I promise."

Ciel straightened himself back up and looked at his butler. Sebastian's usually white gloves were now stained a dark red color and Ciel couldn't bring himself to look at the lifeless bodies strewn about the room.

They weren't who he wanted dead.

"We won't give up my lord."

Ciel turned to look up at Sebastian, his face full of anger and sorrow, looking like he was about to cry. "We will never stop looking. Do you hear me Sebastian? I will search every corner of this earth looking for the people who took my pride. We won't let them get away with this. They must feel the pain of being humiliated and broken." Sebastian stood still, not knowing what to say. The silence between them was deafening. His master often talked like this, but he knew this was different. A different kind of anger.

He was stronger this time.

His sadness and desperation was now a flame of burning anger.

"Do you hear me Sebastian?"

"Of course, my young lord."

Ciel started walking out of the room of the warehouse, his heels clicking loudly on the cement.

"It's only going to get harder from here, my lord."

The clicking stopped, and Ciel turned to look over his shoulder at his butler.

"So we fight harder. I will not break under this pressure these people have forced upon me."

Sebastian stood his ground watching as Ciel turned towards him once again.

"Even when all is lost, I will not give in. I will put an end to my misery."

"I'm sure you are proud of who you are, master. You have come a long-"

Ciel grew tense and shot a look of disgust at his butler. "Proud? Don't make sick. I am not proud of who I am, or what I have been through." He squeezed his eye shut, his voice coming out in exasperated crackles. "This world we live in is nothing more than a game board. And I will not give up until I am in check mate. I owe that to my parents at the very least."

Ciel turned around once again, trying to hide his despair.

And Sebastian swore he saw a tear run down his young master's face.

"_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away"_

**Again thanks to BlueRoseRabbit for this awesome request. Leave any song you like and ill write you a story! Hope you guys have been enjoying! See ya!**


	8. Got Beat Up By a Girl(XenaTheAlienChick

**Hey! Yet another request from XenaTheAlienChick! This song is **_**I got beat up by a girl **_**by **_**bowling for soup. **_** This one was really fun, so I hope you like it! **

Ciel sighed. Elizabeth sipped her tea nervously. Alois tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

"How did this happen…" Elizabeth mumbled.

Alois shrugged.

Ciel looked at them both and sighed again. "It's not my fault you both decided to pay a visit to me _at the same time_."

Alois smiled, and spoke up. "I guess we just both love you Ciel!" Elizabeth shot a look of warning at Alois, which he immediately shook off.

"We could always play a game!" Alois' shrill, boy like voice pierced the air, causing Ciel to close his eyes with annoyance.

"I don't much know you Alois. You could tell me about yourself!" Lizzie spoke curiously voice full of kindness.

"You don't want to know…" The blue haired earl mumbled, followed by a deadly stare from the Blonde boy.

"Well then, what should we do?"

Silence filled the room as the three young teenagers thought of what to do with their day off.

"Weathers been nice…"Alois mumbled breaking the silence.

"You are a dreadfully boring person, did you know that?" Elizabeth lifted up her head from where it had been resting on her hand.

Alois stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Boring? You think I'm boring? What about Mr. Eye patch over there?! He is more boring than me!"

"Alois, do you mind? It was a mere observation. Lizzie didn't mean any harm." Ciel breathed.

"So you agree too?" Alois spat.

"Naturally."

"You are a brat, Phantomhive. Always getting what you want."

Now it was Ciel's turn to be angry. He stood up and raised his voice.

"Excuse me? What about you, Trancy? I am not the only so called 'Brat' here. If you must insult me, please do a better job."

The bickering went on and on, the two earls fighting for the win of the argument. Lizzie sat, watching it all happen, not sure what to do.

The insults and arguing went on for what seemed like forever, and it seemed like neither one cared to stop.

_Boys will be boys, I suppose-_Elizabeth thought sighing.

And then, a comment came out of Alois' mouth that no one believed.

"At least my parents died with dignity!"

Time seemed to freeze, and Ciel gasped, his face full of disgust and disbelief. Alois quickly put a hand over his mouth realizing what he said. Elizabeth just stared.

Alois opened his mouth as if to apologize, but he didn't have time.

Elizabeth threw a fist right into Alois' nose, causing him to groan in pain and slump over the table. Blood ran from his nose onto the table. Ciel stood frozen, not believing what he just saw. He let out a breathy chuckle in disbelief, and looked at his fiancée.

"Don't you dare talk about my dear Ciel's parents like that!" she said, pulling her hand back and slapping him across the face. Alois dropped to the ground and let out a muffled 'ow', causing Ciel to chuckle again.

Elizabeth looked up at Ciel and smiled. Ciel, still in disbelief, smiled back.

Sebastian came bursting through the dining room doors with a worried face. He looked to the ground at Alois, and smirked. He looked at Ciel and smiled. Ciel shrugged at him signaling this was none of his doing, and pointed a finger at Lizzie. Sebastian turned to look at the blonde girl, face full of disbelief. She merely smiled and slipped of her white gloves that were now dotted with Alois' blood. Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a breathy laugh.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel, and whispered in his ear.

"She's a keeper, my lord."

Ciel laughed in agreement.

**So what did you think about this one? I meant for it to be more humor, but it took a serious turn. Sorry about that. Not sure how well it fit the song, but I hope it was good anyway. Review if you like, and don't forget to request a song! Adios!**

**P.S. **

**Since this is my 8****th**** songfic, shout out to Death The Kid and Soul Eater fans! Yay Symmetry!**


	9. I'm No Superman (For XenaTheAlienChick)

**Hey guys! This song is **_**I'm no Superman **_**by **_**Lazlo Bane. **_**This was a request from XenaTheAlienChick. Hope you guys like it!**

"Goodnight, Master." Sebastian whispered as he closed the door of Ciel's bedroom behind him. He let out a sigh. The master is in bed, yet there is still so much to do.

Sebastian entered the kitchen and started towards the sink. He picked up a sponge and started scrubbing a pot that had earlier held the beginnings of Ciel's dinner. As he continued to clean the very messy kitchen, he listed all of the things he needed to do before retiring himself for the night. He stopped cleaning for a moment, put a hand on his head and sighed deeply.

_Finish cleaning the kitchen_

_Wash the young lord's laundry_

_Clean up Pluto's mess in the hall (yuck)_

_Replace the tea set that Mey-Rin broke_

_Clean my tail coat._

_Organize the library._

_Prepare for masters breakfast._

…and all of this was to be done before Ciel was awake. He pulled the pocket watch out of his jacket pocket and clicked the small button displaying the clock. _9:15._ even for a demon, it was a lot to do before morning.

"So much to do, so little time." He mumbled to himself, sticking the pocket watch back in his pocket and continuing to clean.

The silence in the manor was broken by a loud crash and screech of pain. Sebastian set down the rag he was using to clean the counter and hurried to the noise, annoyed that the sound might have woken up Ciel.

He walked into the dining room only to find Mey-Rin on the ground blood dripping from her left hand. The shattered glass on the floor looked as though it was one of Ciel's plates he used when he had guests over. The blood dripped onto her skirt as she sat up on her knees.

"S…S…Sebastian?" she blushed red, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

"Mey-Rin, you must be more careful. The young lord is in bed, you could have woken him up."

"I…I'm sorry Sebastian."

He walked over to her kneeling beside her and inspected her hand. "How deeply was it cut?"

She stared at him and then as if she had suddenly snapped back into reality, she quickly moved her gaze to her hand. She picked it up closer to her face so she could see.

"I…I don't know."

Sebastian sighed and took her hand in his, inspecting it. "Not very. I will see to getting this cleaned up, and to finding you a medical cloth." He stood up and walked away only to return a few moments later with a white cloth. He kneeled down next to her and started wrapping the cut across her palm with the cloth.

"How in the world did you do this?"

She blushed deeply again. "I was trying to set the table for tomorrows breakfast, I was, and then I tripped, dropped the plate, and feel over into the glass cutting my hand."

Sebastian shook his head as he finished his temporary medical procedure. "You must be more careful Mey-Rin. We can't have you hurting yourself." He smiled, causing her to blush even deeper than before. "Why are you still awake? I assume Bard and Finny have retired. Shouldn't you be asleep as well?"

"You always seem so worried about all the things you have to do, so I wanted to help you, yes I did. I was trying to get the table set for tomorrow morning, you see. You can't do it all on your own, Sebastian."

He smiled. "You are very correct, I cannot. I am not as great and wonderful as I set out to be. I very much appreciate your willingness to help." He said bringing his face close to hers and planting a small kiss on her cheek. She turned her head and stared at him in disbelief, her face redder than ever before.

He just smiled.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"You must be some kind of Super Hero, right? How can you do all of those things? Fighting all of those people and win?"

He giggled, and spoke quietly. "I'm no super hero. I am simply one hell of a…"

His voice was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. His eyes widened in surprise, but eventually he let them close as he melted into the kiss. Mey-Rin pulled away, smiling like crazy. _She has always wanted to do that._

"…Butler."

**Aw! I really like this one! I hope you guys enjoyed, and don't forget to request a song! Thanks again to XenaTheAlienChick for this amazing request. Oh! By the way,** **BlueRoseRabbit I will have your request up soon. (sorry been a little busy lately). Until next time, see ya!**


	10. She Had the World (BlueRoseRabbit)

**Hey guys! Whatsup today? :D hope you guys are doing good. The song this time is **_**She Had the World**_** by **_**Panic! At the Disco. **_**This song is so good. I definitely recommend looking it up. Any-who, this was a request by BlueRoseRabbit. So here you go!**

"Must you leave again? Right now?" Elizabeth's sad eyes were looking up at her fiancée, begging him not to leave her again.

"Elizabeth, you must try to understand. It's for business, the queen…"

"I don't care about the queen! I want you to be here with me, Ciel!" she cut him off, her voice loud and on the verge of tears. Ciel looked frustrated, but worried too. This was so hard for him. He wanted her to be happy, but what it was going to take to make her happy was more than he could give. She wanted his love, and he didn't have enough of that left for her.

He pulled her into a firm hug, holding her tight into his chest. He lowered his head so his lips were next to her ear.

"I won't be gone long," he whispered. "And I know you will still be here when I come back." He pulled his head up and placed a firm kiss on her forehead. He stepped back and looked at her. He smiled sweetly, and she tried to return it, but couldn't as a tear escaped from her eye.

"I will be back," Ciel said as he motioned to Sebastian to get ready to leave. Paula trotted to Elizabeth to try and calm her. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel, and as he walked out he looked over his shoulder at the blonde girl he would be wed to someday. Her head was in her hands and Ciel knew she was upset. His heart snaps a little bit every time she cries, and its worse when he knows it's his fault.

Sebastian and Ciel walk from the front door of the Phantomhive manor to the carriage, where Sebastian helped him up into it. A few moments later Sebastian came around the other side and climbed in cattycorner to Ciel. Ciel heard the carriage driver whip the horses into a steady run and the carriage started in motion.

"Lady Elizabeth truly loves you, lord." Sebastian said causing Ciel to look at him.

"That is none of your business, Sebastian."

"My apologies. It was just an observation."

Ciel turned his head to the carriage window and looked out at the landscape before him.

"Do you love her?" Sebastian's voice broke the silence, and Ciel turned his head towards him, face full of anger. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but when he met eyes with his butler he sighed and closed his eye.

"I don't know."

Sebastian, who was very happy that he was able to cut through his master's rough exterior, smiled. "Why do you suppose that is?"

Ciel sighed again and rested his hand on his cheek and looked out the window, his eyes looking far into the horizon. "She is beautiful. She is smart, and funny. She would make a wonderful wife one day. She could make any young man happy. But I…I can't love her."

Sebastian froze and looked at Ciel, as if he was shocked at his response. He listened as Ciel continued.

"I'm not the kind of person who can love a girl like her, Sebastian. I want her to be happy, but I can't. She can't be happy because she doesn't have me." He turned his head to look at Sebastian whose eyes were still frozen on him. "She has the world. She can do anything she wants, she has all that money, she has everything. Yet she still isn't happy. All because of me."

The silence in the carriage was eerie, and when Sebastian broke it, it made Ciel jump a little.

"Humans are very….interesting."Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel Chuckled very quietly and turned his head towards the window once again. "That we are, Sebastian. That we are."

**How was it? It got kind of sad **** sorry about that. Oh well! I hope that BlueRoseRabbit liked it! Don't forget to put in another request if you like! Bye!**


	11. Viva La Vida (for XenaTheAlienChick)

**Hola! So this is another request from XenaTheAlienChick! The song is **_**Viva La Vida by Cold Play. **_** So a couple warnings on this one. It's very sad (because I like tear jerkers) so please be aware of that. Also, maybe a little tiny, tiny spoiler if you haven't seen the end of season one. Please enjoy!**

Ciel woke, his heart beating fast and beads of sweat running down his face.

_Another nightmare. Damn._

He glanced around the sun lit room and sighed.

"Good morning Sebastian," he mumbled knowing there was no one there to call back. He stumbled out of bed and walked to his wardrobe. He picked out his normal outfit of a white undershirt, green jacket, green shorts and a blue bow tie. He swiftly clothed himself and pulled on his socks and brown buckle shoes. He grabbed the black eye patch from his nightstand and tied it around his head, looked in the mirror, and sighed.

_Everything has changed now. _

He opened the door and walked out into the hallway, his shoes clacking on the floor noisily. It didn't matter. He was the only one there to hear it.

"Morning Finnian," he said as he glanced out into the garden. No one was out there anyway.

He walked into the large kitchen and smiled. "Good morning Bard. Mind if I make my own tea today?" his voice echoed through the empty kitchen, leaving Ciel speaking to the walls. He put a pot of water on the stove and left it to boil while he searched for his favorite tea, the tea Sebastian always made for him on the morning of a busy day. He pulled out a small aluminum tin labeled _earl grey_ and scooped some of it in the tea pot. After the water boiled, he poured it into the glass tea pot and set it on the tray with one single tea cup.

He lifted the tray up and carried it to the dining room. He set the tea pot and tea cup at the head of the table and set the tray on the floor. He sat down in the large dining chair and picked up the tea cup and eyed it carefully.

"Thank you very much, Mey-Rin. This is my favorite tea cup." He said cheerfully, only to be met with silence. He poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it.

"My favorite. Thank you Sebastian."

He set the teacup back down on the table and looked around the room. He sighed.

"But you aren't here. Not anymore. All of you are gone, even Pluto. And it's all because of me."

Ciel sat in thought, thinking about how Sebastian always talked about how hard it was to kill a demon.

"Hard to kill a demon hm? But somehow they managed. They killed a demon. They killed _my _demon. "

He sipped his tea.

"You all died, trying to save me. Why did you all do that?" he spoke as if all of them were sitting at the table with him, as if they were there and going to give an answer. He then let out a breathy laugh, almost as if someone had told a joke.

"You know, it's funny. One minute I had everything, the next I don't even have anyone to give orders too. Also, Sebastian, we are running low on earl grey. Can you place in an order for more?"

He laughed at himself.

_What a foolish game I'm playing. _He thought to himself.

But he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to stop pretending that everything was normal again. He didn't want to realize that the servants he cared for very dearly died in a battle against an angel to try to keep him alive.

But sometimes you have to.

He sipped his tea once again.

_Everything was so simple back then. Everyone had their place, and I had mine. And now, there is only one place. I have to fill it. _

_Please come back._

"but then again, I guess I'm not really a noble anymore so it may be more expensive than last time." He closed his eyes and sipped his tea, waiting for a response.

He wanted one so badly.

"S…Sebastian?"

Still no answer.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to do without." He said, trying to keep his fake composure.

He stopped, looked straight ahead and sighed.

One single tear fell from his eye and splashed into the cup of earl grey.

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**Once you go there was never**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**And that was when I ruled the world**_

**Well hope it wasn't too sad. Not sure where I got this idea, but I liked it and thought it fit with the song. Anyway, hope that XenaTheAlienChick likes it and hope you guys have a great day! Don't forget to request!**


	12. The Eight Melodies (XenaTheAlienChick)

**YO! Here is another for XenaTheAlienChick! The song is **_**The Eight Melodies **_**from the game **_**Mother. **_**I'd never heard of it, but it is really pretty. Anyway, what I got out of the song is that even when everything seems to be going bad, love will always pull you through. Just thought I'd explain that. :3  
Enjoy!**

"Young master it is time to wake up," Sebastian said as he pulled the curtains open letting the morning light into the bedroom.

Ciel groaned. Why would he want to wake up? Just another day of pretending he was happy. Another day of trying so hard to forget…

"Lady Elizabeth will be here to see you at noon."

Ciel turned his head to face Sebastian. "Lady Elizabeth? Why is she coming today?"

"To see you of course."

Ciel sighed and sat up in bed. She was certainly annoying and loud and obviously doesn't know boundaries, but she was his fiancée after all. Sebastian handed him his tea and waited for him to finish. After getting dressed and ready for the day they headed down to the dining room where Ciel ate breakfast.

The whole morning was the same as every morning: Ciel trying his hardest to forget that day, the day he lost everything. Nothing really seemed worth it anymore. He didn't feel like waking up or doing anything.

A high pitched girly squeal broke his thought, and he looked up from the dining table at his beautiful blonde fiancée.

"CIEL!"

He wasn't sure why, but seeing her made him happy.

"Elizabeth, it is so nice to see you again." He bowed slightly at the waist, only to be picked up in a big bear hug from the girl.

"Oh how I missed you! We can't go that long without seeing each other again!"

"Of course not."

Elizabeth finally set him down and looked at him. She seemed to notice the sorrow in his face and frowned.

"What's wrong Ciel? Are you ok?"

He brought his eyes up and looked into hers. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem so sad."

He put on a smile and giggled, for her sake of course. "I'm fine Elizabeth! Please try not to worry about it. I will have Sebastian prepare us some tea."

She smiled and sat down next to him at the large dining room table. Minutes later Sebastian came in and served the two their tea, and promptly left.

The two young teens sat and sipped the tea, chit-chatting about this and that. London, business, the Queen, that sort of thing.

"Ciel, I love doing this."

"Doing what?"

She smiled a kind, sweet smile. "Sitting and talking."

Ciel looked at her with a surprised look, as if he had been taken aback. "But we are just sitting here, we aren't doing anything special."

Her voice grew soft and she dropped her head and stared into her lap. "But I'm with you. If I'm with you I am happy."

Ciel stared at her, a small blush on his cheeks was growing deeper by the second. "I am very glad that this makes you happy." he said, his voice small and happy. He closed his eyes and went to sipped his tea but was stopped when soft lips met his cheek. He looked up at the blonde girl only inches from his face, his cheeks now a deeper pink than before.

"I love you Ciel."

He looked straight into her bright green eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Lizzie."

He planted a small kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

He was happy. Truly happy.

And in that moment, he thought that maybe, just maybe, things were going to end up ok.

**I realize this doesn't really go with the song, but hey I like it. :) Hope you guys liked it! Oh, and by the way, I really want to thank you guys. I really only recently started writing Fan-Fics so I didn't think I was that good, but you guys have really helped me stay positive and improve. You guys are great and I love all of you requests! Thank you so much!  
Don't forget to put in a request! Until next time, see ya!**


	13. Pieces

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been a little sick :c well here I am! This is the first actual shuffle song from my iPod that I've done in a really long time! I love your requests though, so it's all good. Anyway… today's song is **_**Pieces by Icon for Hire. **_**I love this song, so glad it popped up on shuffle. Enjoy!**

Sebastian set the cup of tea down on Ciel's desk. He looked at his master and frowned at how unhappy he looked.

"Young master, what is wrong? You seem upset today."

Ciel shifted his position so that he was looking up at his butler. "It's not like you care."

Sebastian looked shocked, and spoke quickly. "Of course I do, lord."

The young earl sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just...I feel so broken."

Silence filled the air and caused the room to feel blankly nervous.

"Of course you do young master. Anyone who has been through what you have would."

"That's not the point Sebastian!" Ciel stood up and slammed one hand on the desk, his voice angry. "I don't care about how others would feel in my situation! I just want to fix it! Make it easier!"

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel and stared him straight in the eye. "You were taught to fight, and fight you will master."

"What if I'm tired of fighting? What if I'm tired of trying to fix my own mind?"

Sebastian sighed and walked further into the room, close to Ciel. He put a hand on his shoulder in a fatherly fashion, and spoke quietly. "People misunderstand you, Master. They always will. They think you are a strong noble. Or they think you are a melodramatic child who doesn't know what he is doing. Either way they will never fully understand who you really are."

Ciel looked up at his butler with longing eyes, like he had been missing that supportive hand on his shoulder. "I want them to understand me, but at the same time, I don't. I just want everything to be like how it was before…before that day." He dropped his eyes to the floor and sighed lightly.

"You have to work to get what you want, young master. Otherwise nothing will change. I can help but I am still just your pawn. It will be all you until the very end."

Ciel gulped and stared at his butler who was still close to him. "I will still feel broken, Sebastian."

"You always will." Sebastian stepped back and looked at Ciel with proud eyes. "You need to put the pieces back together. You are the only one who can do that, Lord."

Sebastian turned to leave the room and Ciel sat back down in his chair and looked at his tea.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Master?"

"Bring me some Chocolate."

Sebastian turned and smiled.

"Of course, my lord."

**What did you think? I'm sorry I write such sad stories. I feel like I do that a lot. Anyway, please leave a request and I will definitely get around to it. Love you guys! Byeeee!**


	14. Enemies and Bullies (marshmallow-princes

**Yo! This is a request from marshmallow-princess! The request was two songs, so I decided to use both because I had this idea :D the songs are **_**Enemies **_**and **_**Bully **_**by **_**Shinedown. **_**It was fun to write, so I hope you all like it!**

"Ciel! Oh it's so nice to see you!" Alois grinned and ran towards the shorter earl, who was obviously not amused.

"Hello, Trancy."

"Thank you for coming! We are going to have a great time." Alois paused and looked up at Ciel's black clad butler. "Why is he here..?"

"He is my butler you fool. He will go where I go. Just like yours. Where are the party guests anyway?" Ciel said looking behind the blonde boy at the lobby of the manor. Alois had told him that they were to have a party and that Ciel was invited.

"You are the party Ciel!"

Ciel shook his head and closed his eyes. "Really…?"

"Of course! Come on lets go play!" Alois said joyfully as he pulled the blue haired boy up the grand stairs, leaving the butlers alone in the entryway.

"No wait…Alois let me go!" Ciel screamed as he was hauled up the stairs. Sebastian made a move forward, only to be stopped by a firm hand holding his shoulder.

"Let them have their fun." Claude said watching the two climb up the stairs.

"I suppose." Sebastian said stepping back and relaxing his shoulders. Claude walked slowly around Sebastian eyeing him up and down, making the raven feel extremely uncomfortable. "Can I help you?" Sebastian said voice full of frustration.

"No, not at all. I was just admiring your human form. Much different than your demon form you know. But then I suppose so is mine."

Sebastian sighed. "Is this really necessary?"

"No. just thought I could start a conversation."

"I don't have anything to converse with you, spider."

Claude stopped circling him and stared at him with a surprised expression on his face. "Oh? Why not?"

"Alois let go of me!"

"No! I'm taking you somewhere!"

Alois clutched his hand tightly dragging him through the halls of the manor. He stopped just in front of a door and smiled.

"This is my bedroom, Ciel."

_Oh. My. God. Please don't let him be that weird… _Ciel thought as he gulped down the bad thoughts in his head.

"Come on in!" he opened the door and led Ciel into the room a closed the door.

"What do you want from me Trancy?"

"I already told you. I want you, Ciel."

Ciel backed up against the far wall of the room and Alois followed. He came close to his face and caressed his face with his left hand, just before bringing it back and forcefully slapped it across his face. Ciel doubled over and brought a hand up to his face and stared up at Alois. "Excuse me?"

He leaped at the blonde pinning him to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Beating me up like this?"

"I'm doing what I've waited to do for a very long time, Ciel." He brought he leg up and kneed him in the stomach causing Ciel to roll over on to the ground in pain.

"Bastard!" he snarled through clenched teeth. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to suffer for what your demon did."

"And I want you to die!" he growled, still on the ground in pain. "No one will care, and no one will cry. After I kill you, you will disappear. You will die a bully, someone who hurts for their own amusement. You will never change."

Alois stood staring at him and chuckled.

"Master!" Sebastian said as he tried moving up the stairs. He could feel that he was in pain and was getting ready to kill that Alois brat when Claude threw a punch into his stomach.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Sebastian coughed and leaned over in pain. He straightened himself out and pounced at the spider that swiftly moved to the side, leaving Sebastian crouching on the ground.

"You want poor Ciel to be safe right? You aren't going to get that. My master is going kill him, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Sebastian looked around the room and could find where the voice was coming from. He frowned and stood up. He looked towards the stairs and started walking that way when Claude dropped down right in front of him.

"Let me through." Sebastian growled through clenched teeth.

"Can't we all be friends here? You give us what we want and you don't get yourself killed." Claude hissed, voice dripping like venom.

"You won't get anything from me except an enemy. That's all you are to me. You take everything you want. Let me through so I can save my young master." Sebastian eyed Claude with a stone expression.

Claude glared back from behind his glasses, and opened his mouth as if he was to speak, but instead of words a shrill scream echoed throughout the room. Claude and Sebastian both turned towards the noise and Claude whispered under his breath.

"Master…"

They both ran thorough the manor looking for the source of the scream. They ran into the room where the two boys were, and Claude gasped. Alois was on the ground blood running from his nose and a cut on his lip, and Ciel was standing over him, nose also bloodied with a black eye surrounding his non eye patched eye.

Claude and Sebastian both wore surprised looks as they ran to their respected masters. The butlers glared at each other as they went to the boys' aids.

"We will be leaving the party now, thank you very much." Sebastian spoke while picking Ciel up in his arms.

"Who is the bully now Phantomhive?" Alois mocked as he struggled out of the grasp of Claude. "Stop being such a hypocrite!" Alois finally gave in and let Claude pick him up. As Sebastian passed Claude while he was walking out, he heard Claude say something to him.

"Enemies Sebastian? Are you sure we can't work together for what we want?"

Sebastian stopped and smiled.

"You are my enemy, nothing more. You will not get anything from me."

**Sorry that was so long! Anyway, hope that marshmallow-princess liked it, and don't forget to send me a request! Love you all! Oh and XenaTheAlienChick I will try to get your story up tomorrow night. (I'm having a friend over tonight so I can't write…) thanks so much!**


	15. Move Along (XenaTheAlienChick)

**Hey! Here is another request from XenaTheAlienChick! This song is **_**Move Along **_**by **_**All American Rejects**_**. Sorry I got it up later than I thought, but it was fun to write. I hope you like it!**

"I would like to discuss the latest letter from the queen."

"Do we have to?"

"Of course we do. She asked us to work together…so I am inclined to do so." Ciel sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

Alois frowned. "I don't feel like working."

Ciel sighed. The two were sitting in Ciel's mansion in front of a fire that Sebastian had started for them. It was cold in the manor, so the fire was helping to keep them warm as they sipped tea and attended to business.

"The case letter states that there have been numerous murders of parents, leaving children orphaned." Ciel gulped and looked over at Alois who looked back at Ciel with an upset look. The fire danced and dark shadows covered the faces of the two boys.

"I don't want to work on this one." Alois shrugged and looked into the fire.

"…we have to. It's an order from her majesty." Ciel turned towards him and lowered his voice. "Besides, don't you want to help those kids?"

Alois turned and looked at Ciel with a shocked look on his face. "Others deserve what I have been through. Like I said. I don't want to work on this one."

Ciel looked at him with suspicious eyes and sipped his tea quietly. He knew that Alois wasn't that terrible…he knew that even though he had been through a lot he would still want to help those kids. He knew that the reason Alois didn't want to work on this case was because he was scared. Scared to revisit his past.

And Ciel couldn't blame him.

The two sat in silence for a while, only staring into the fire and sipping their tea.

"Do you want to work on this case, Ciel?" Alois said breaking the silence. Ciel looked at Alois and spoke firmly and confidently.

"Of course I do. It's an order from the Queen and I…"

"No Ciel. That's not what I meant. Do you…I mean Ciel Phantomhive…wants to work on this case?" Alois' eyes burned into Ciel's skin, making Ciel squirm in his seat. He had never heard Alois be so stern before…

Finally Ciel sighed and set his tea cup down. "Of course I don't. Why would I want to go back and look at something I had already been through once?" He turned to Alois and continued. "I know you feel the same way, Alois. It's not that you don't want to help…it's that you can't."

Alois stared at Ciel for what seemed like forever before turning his head away. "That is none of your business Ciel." He said, voice cracking. "I just…I can't go back…I don't want to remember what it was like to feel so alone. I couldn't watch other people go through what I did."

Ciel listened, agreeing with every word. He closed his eyes and forced his thoughts to clear. "I know Alois…I know how you feel." With that Alois turned his head to face the other earl, his eyes welling up with tears.

"You do?"

"Well…yes. I went through it too. I don't want to go back either." Ciel said setting his hand on Alois' which was resting on the arm of the chair. "But we don't have to."

Alois was shocked by this sudden interaction with the blue haired boy, but didn't say anything.

"We need to move forward, away from the past. We need to keep strong and work towards a new goal. Like my father used to say, 'when all you can do is stay strong, move along.'"

Alois looked up at Ciel, tears streaming down his face. "It's ok Alois…I promise. We will get through this together."

Ciel almost couldn't believe it, but he felt tears pushing their way out of his own eyes too.

Suddenly, Alois stood up and held a hand out to Ciel. Ciel was shocked and didn't know what to do, so Alois motioned for him to take it. He paused, but finally put his hand in Alois'. Alois pulled him into a firm hug, burying his face in the others shoulder letting tears soak into his jacket. Ciel almost rejected the hug, but eventually let it happen and set his chin on Alois' shoulder. He tried to keep himself strong, but he hadn't gotten a hug like this from someone since…since his parents died.

"We can get through this together, right Ciel?" Alois said face still buried in Ciel's shoulder.

"Of course Alois. Together."

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was kind of cute :3. Obviously I meant for this to be a friendship kind of thing between Alois and Ciel (as to not offend anyone) but take it how you will. Yay! Leave a request if you like! Bye-Bye!**


	16. The Westerner

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but here is the latest shuffle song from my IPod! This one is **_**The Westerner **_**by **_**Falling in Reverse. **_**Love this song. Any FIR Lovers out there? Anyway, Hope you enjoy!**

"OW!" growled a very angry Ciel as Alois pushed him to the ground with a punch. "What was that for you bastard?"

Alois smiled and looked down at him. "I was bored. You are fun to push around. So I punched you." His grim smile caused a weird feeling in Ciel's stomach.

"That's not a reason you fool!" Ciel said, coughing from the punch to his gut. He placed his hand on the cold tile of the Trancy ballroom and looked up at the blonde haired boy. "You are cruel, Trancy."

"As are you, Phantomhive. You see, I just have more fun than you." He circled the boy who was still kneeling on the ground and eyed him like a piece of fine meat. "You are so boring Ciel. You should have more fun!" He kicked his foot into Ciel's stomach and laughed as Ciel toppled over in pain once again.

Ciel winced at the pain, but brought himself to smile at Alois. He propped himself up into a sitting position and faced the Trancy Earl. "Who said I don't have fun?" He said slyly and grinned as he slid his foot across the floor catching Alois' leg and causing him to topple over and land on his back only a few feet away from Ciel.

Alois' face grew angry at his loss of dominance. "Idiot, Look what you did!" he shrieked, both of them now on the ground. "You are an idiot to think you can beat me!" he said throwing a punch at the other. Ciel swiftly dodged the punch and pushed himself up into a standing position. Alois quickly followed, and stood only a few feet away from where Ciel was standing.

They stood and eyed each other for a few seconds before Ciel spoke up.

"You know Alois, one does not need to engage in violence just to have 'fun,'" he said, smirking.

Alois smiled. "True, but it sure does help." Alois stepped forward landing a firm punch to Ciel's cheek causing the blue haired boy to groan in pain. Ciel held his face in his hands just long enough for Alois to place another hard kick into his gut, causing him to scream through clenched teeth.

Ciel toppled to the ground and worked hard to not show Alois the cowardly side of himself.

Ciel lay on his stomach on the floor peering up at Alois as well as he could. He held his stomach in pain and his cheek was beginning to swell. Alois set one foot on Ciel's back like he owned him. Ciel groaned.

"Must you be so childish and rude?" Ciel growled through clenched teeth. Alois applied more pressure in response, causing the pain in Ciel's stomach to get worse.

Alois smiled down at him and spoke in a happy childlike voice. "I win! Hahaha!"

Ciel grimaced and clenched his teeth even harder. He _hates _ losing.

In a moment of pure desperation, Ciel swiftly turned onto his back and pulled on Alois' leg so that he ended up on the ground a few inches away. Alois whined, and Ciel looked over realizing his opponent had hit his head on the hard tile floor.

_He had won._

Ciel lifted himself into a standing position and looked with pride at his work. He slowly walked over to the moaning and groaning Alois and smiled. He picked up his foot and set it firmly on Alois' stomach holding him in place.

He spoke maturely, and pride fully. The way only a Phantomhive could. The words sent shivers down Alois' spine.

"I won't let you win, Alois. You will never take my pride. You know that I'm always better in the end."

**Again sorry about not posting lately, but I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a request! Love you guys! Byeeee!**


	17. Bohemian Rhapsody (XenaTheAlienChick)

**Hey you people! Again, sorry for the late update…busyness consumed me this week :C anyway! This song is **_**Bohemian Rhapsody **_**by **_**Queen! **_**Haha I love this song. It was requested by XenaTheAlienChick! Hope you guys enjoy! XD**

Sebastian walked swiftly out of Ciel's bedroom and chuckled.

_He wants time alone? He truly is a teenage boy, isn't he?_

Smiling, he walked down the stairs and made his way to the library where he resumed cleaning and organizing the many books of the Phantomhive house. Picking up the books one by one, he dusted them off and set them in their designated areas on the shelf. He finished in good time and smiled at his work.

He closed the door to the large library behind him and shuffled through the mansion where he found Bard in the large kitchen.

"Are you preparing the masters meal for this evening?" Sebastian said voice full of authority.

Bard jumped slightly at his unnoticed presence and chuckled. "Yeah… I'm just having some issues with the sauce for the meat. I was just thinking I could make it a little tastier ya know? But now it looks awful…"

Sebastian sighed and walked swiftly over to the stove top where Bard stood. He looked over the blonde mans shoulder and into the pot filled with a chunky, brown substance.

Sebastian sighed and spoke, obviously very annoyed. "Must you be so impulsive with your food ideas? You really must be more careful with the master's food…"

Bard gave an embarrassed smile and turned back to the food, when the two paused and looked towards the door.

The sound they both heard was a bizarre musical noise coming from somewhere in the manor. They both inched closer to the door to try and find what the noise was. They crept out into the downstairs area and quietly went up the stairs.

The noise was very upbeat and exciting, almost like a bunch of people singing a happy, dramatic tune at once.

The sound was getting louder and louder as they got closer to Ciel's bedroom. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Ciel's young, boyish voice singing the tune of the song.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man! Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me!"

Bard and Sebastian couldn't help but look at each other and hold in a laugh.

"Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro – magnifico!"

The two servants walked closer to the room and peered in through the partially opened door. Bard had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. Sebastian breathed deeply, a huge smile printed on his face.

"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me! He's just a poor boy from a poor family~"

Ciel was twirling around his room, eyes closed, singing at the top of his lungs. Every once in a while he would stop and hold out one of his hands as if he were on a stage and Bard could barely control his laughter. Sebastian himself was on the verge of cracking up.

Ciel danced around theatrically singing all of the words perfectly, and, might I add, not very well.

"Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me~~"

Ciel finished his song and the record player cut off and stopped. At this point Sebastian and Bard were laughing under their hands, trying so very hard to not be heard.

Sebastian leaned over towards Bard and whispered softly into his ear. "Maybe he's tone deaf. That would explain a lot…"

With that Bard roared out in laughter and Sebastian, realizing what he did, sighed and chuckled. Ciel immediately turned and looked at the two, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sebastian…..Bardroy…." he growled, his voice so angry that it shocked Sebastian. Sebastian straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

"That was very nice my lord! We loved it. Bardroy was merely laughing at how much it amused me."

Ciel grimaced, his face still red as a cherry. "I thought you said you never lie."

Sebastian flashed a look of shame, and then his face grew happy again. "Of course, my Lord. Very sorry."

Ciel nodded, happy that his authority was back in order.

"Come Sebastian, I wish to eat."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said, following Ciel out of the room.

As they continued down the hall Sebastian stopped and leaned down to Ciel's level speaking softly into his ear.

"You may want to pick a different song next time young master."

Ciel blushed and walked down the hall.

Sebastian chuckled.

**Hahaha I liked this one. It was fun. Yes I know, Queen did not exist in the 1800's. Whatever. Don't kill me xD. Anyway…Hope you liked it! Oh and BlueRoseRabbit, I will have yours up soon ok? Love you guys and don't forget to request a song!**


	18. Attack (for BlueRoseRabbit)

**Hola! This is a song that BlueRoseRabbit requested! It is **_**Attack **_**by **_**30 Seconds to Mars. **_**It is a really good song. I love this band! Any who…I hope you guys like it! Oh and I hope you guys don't mind that I do another Alois one. I like writing him so…I hope you guys don't kill me XD**

Alois closed the door as the last party guest left his manor. He turned to his butler, whose face was as stone and placid as ever.

"Claude, clean up this mess. I'm going to be in my bedroom." Alois said as he turned to the stairs. He walked halfway up the grand staircase before looking back at the demon that hadn't moved. "Did you hear me Claude? Go clean it up!"

Claude pushed up his glasses. "Master, there is not enough to clean. The triplets can handle it I assure you."

Alois flashed an angry look at his butler and frowned. "Claude I gave you an order. Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what, your highness?"

"Denying me everything! It's like you don't have any respect for me anymore, Claude. Why is that?" Alois whined, his voice cracking as if he were going to cry.

Claude stood still not answering, his face still stone like.

"It's because I'm not Ciel isn't it?" he said, his voice filled with sorrow.

Claude didn't move.

Alois shed one tear, and grimaced.

"You hate me Claude! Don't you? Why do you stay? Why not just leave? It's not like I'm not used to it by now! It's not like I'm not used to people leaving me! Why do you do this to me?"

Alois was crying now, his tears staining his cheek and dripping onto his purple jacket.

Claude didn't move a muscle.

Alois cried, and cried, and Claude stood still staring at him like he was a rotten piece of meat.

Alois wiped his eyes and stared at Claude. He walked down the stairs and brought a hand back and slapped him firmly across the face. Claude swayed his head back to Alois and stared down at him.

"You don't tell me what to do, human."

Alois backed up from the demon as if he was afraid of what he might do.

"Then get out of here. Run away! Run away you coward! I'll come for you some day. Ill attack you. Ill attack when you least expect it."

And with that, Claude turned and left the manor without another word, leaving Alois alone.

**Hope you liked it! Again, sorry BlueRoseRabbit! I didn't realize you hadn't seen the second season. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed. As always leave a request if you like and ill see what I can do!**

**And here is an additional Ciel version of this song-fic for BlueRoseRabbit! (But everyone should read it) XD**

"Sebastian, bring me my tea." Ciel said, flipping through his daily paper work.

"Yes my lord."

Ciel watched as his butler left the room. He sighed. He hadn't stopped thinking about all of the people that were after him, all of the people who hate him. It was very unsettling.

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts as Sebastian walked through the door with his tea. Sebastian sat down the cup of herbal smelling tea and looked at Ciel.

"Everything alright, my lord?"

Ciel looked up at his servant and sighed. "Depends on how you describe alright." Sebastian looked at him with a concerned look, pleading him to go on. "A lot of people hate me, Sebastian. I want that to change."

"So you want them to see you differently my lord?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel sighed and swiveled in his chair to look out the window.

"No."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he realized what Ciel meant.

"But my lord…"

"They will run away, and we will follow and attack. We will kill them. People who don't think fondly of the company that my parents grew so well do not deserve to be alive."

Sebastian stared at the boy, a surprised look in his eyes.

"Attack, my lord?"

"yes."

**Sorry the Ciel version was so short, but I feel like I had to add it because of my ignorance in thinking everyone had seen the second season X/ And because I love you guys, so it's no problem adding things for you! Love you all!**


	19. Rolling Girl (for XenaTheAlienChick)

**Hey guys! This song is **_**Rolling Girl **_**by **_**Hatsune Miku **_** and Dubbed in English by **_**zoozbuh**_**. This was a request from XenaTheAlienChick. Hope you guys like it!**

_It seems like everyone is too busy to even talk to me._

Elizabeth looked around the city and sighed.

_Everyone is so caught up…they don't really care do they?_

People were bustling around London carrying bags and pushing carts.

Lizzie walked up and down the streets, not really paying attention. She stumbled into people, and quietly apologized and kept walking.

She didn't know where she was walking. She just wanted to walk away from her loneliness.

_My parents don't care, they just want me look nice for them. Paula just wants the money from my parents….and Ciel…well Ciel doesn't really love me…_

She felt tears well up in her eyes and started walking faster and faster, eager to get out of the city.

She stomped out of the streets and walked a ways, her tears dripping down her cheeks.

She ran to the only place she could think of: A bank of a river where she used to play as a child. Beautiful blue flowers always popped up this time of year on the bank and she loved sitting there.

She plopped down into the grass and cupped her face in her hands.

_I just want people to care…nobody cares about me…_

"Lizzie?"

She turned her head to the voice, and standing there up on the small hill next to the bank was a young, blue haired, eye-patched boy.

"Ciel? What are you doing here?"

Ciel trotted down the hill and looked down at her. "Sebastian and I were out for a walk when I saw you sitting alone, so I told him to head back to the manor without me." He flashed a smile, only to suddenly realize the puffy eyes and damp cheeks of the blonde girl in front of him.

"Lizzie, are you ok?" he said sitting down in the grass next to her.

She looked up at him and put on a fake smile. "I suppose."

"Why are you crying?" Ciel said voice full of concern.

Lizzie paused and looked up at Ciel. A tear escaped from her eye and she sighed, voice shaking.

"You don't really love me, do you Ciel?"

Ciel's eyes widened and his face was full of shock. He brought his hand to the back of her head and pushed her head into his chest with his other hand around her waist. She gently wept into his chest as he stroked her head with his hand.

"Of course I love you Lizzie. How could you ever say something like that?"

"I…I just feel like no one really cares about me anymore…sometimes I feel like it would be easier to just stop breathing…" she said quietly, her voice being muffled in his jacket. Ciel pulled back and cupped her head in his hands, his face full of sadness and concern.

"Elizabeth, I will always love you. Never think about ending your own life again. I don't think I could live with that." He said sweetly. He then pressed his lips very softly to her forehead and looked her in the eye. "I love you Lizzie. Never forget."

She nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

**This song is actually extremely sad. I wanted to end the story happy so it wasn't awful :D anyway! Hope you liked it! And Mad-Hatter-ison I will have your request up very soon! Love you all and don't forget to request!**


	20. Trust Me (for Mad-Hatter-ison)

**Hey you guys this one is **_**Trust Me**_** from **_**The Devils Circus **_**. This song is great :D It was a request from Mad-Hatter-ison! Anyway, Hope you enjoy!**

_What an exceptional soul. _

"Sebastian, My tea."

_It has seen so much pain and hardship, but it is so pure._

"Sebastian, come. We need to leave."

_Like fresh snow fall after a hurricane._

"Sebastian where is my dinner?"

"Almost ready lord." Sebastian said. The day had been tiring, just like all of the ones before. Working for the young master, day in and day out, was as annoying and boring as ever.

But it was going to pay off.

Sebastian walked into the young boys study and set the plate down in front of him.

"For tonight's dinner we have Beef Bourguignon with a kale and sweet potato salad on the side."

"Fine." Ciel said, shoving a forkful into his mouth.

_He will make a fine meal. All of these meals I make for him will lead up to the main course one day…_

"Make this again Sebastian. I enjoy it."

"Yes young master. I will make sure to prepare it for future dinners."

Sebastian watched the young boy eat his meal. It was almost hard to watch. The demon hadn't eaten in three years. He was very hungry.

Ciel stopped chewing and looked up at Sebastian. "What is it? Why are you watching me like that?" Ciel's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "You are hungry. I understand." Ciel sighed.

Sebastian smirked slightly and felt his hunger rage inside of him. Ciel looked at his butler and he suddenly felt scared. Sebastian's face was formed into a twisted grin and his eyes flashed that dreaded light pink color.

"Sebastian…"

The demon felt himself lose control, and he slowly made his way over to the young boy. He put his finger under the earl's chin and smiled.

"You keep taunting me, my lord. It isn't fair." Sebastian was starting to scare Ciel as the demon started caressing the boys face.

"Wh…what the bloody hell are you doing Sebastian?" He said, voice quivering.

Sebastian stopped and moved his head forward until his face was very close to Ciel's.

"Don't worry master, I won't eat your soul yet. Trust me…Just like I trust you."

And with that he turned and left the room, leaving Ciel scared and confused.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry this one was a little shorter, I hope you don't mind. Anyway! Don't forget to request love you all!**


	21. Footloose (For XenaTheAlienChick)

**Hey! Sorry I got busy again… any way, here is another songfic! This one was requested by XenaTheAlienChick! The song is **_**Footloose**_** from **_**Footloose the musical**_**. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to leave a request!**

Ciel sighed.

_Another stupid franchise party. _

He lifted his glass up to his lips and took a sip. He glanced around at all of the people standing in his mansion. They were all very important people, people who Ciel needed to get along with. They were strewn about the ball room chit-chatting with each other.

Sebastian tapped Ciel on the shoulder and Ciel turned swiftly to look at his butler.

"Yes?"

"Your guests seem to be enjoying themselves my lord. Anything I can't get you?"

Ciel swirled his drink and stared at the crowd.

"Sebastian, get your violin."

Sebastian scrunched his eyebrows together and looked surprised.

"My violin, sir?"

"Yes. I want to dance."

Sebastian was taken aback. His master actually _wanted _to dance? Ciel noticed the demons expression and quickly corrected himself.

"I…I'm just bored, that's all. Don't amuse yourself, Sebastian." Ciel said nobly.

Sebastian smiled and bowed. "Of course, my lord."

Ciel watched Sebastian walk out of the ball room, and he sipped his drink again. Sebastian entered the room once again and Ciel promptly stood up. He walked into the crowd and held his hand out to a young lady with brown hair, asking her to dance. She gladly accepted.

Sebastian started playing, and the room was filled with a sublime musical noise.

Ciel lead the young lady into a lovely waltz. She was very pretty and Ciel was having a lot of fun, more fun than he has had in a while. They spun and danced and swayed to the beautiful music until Sebastian played his last note and bowed. Ciel thanked the girl and parted ways with her, walking to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a curious look. "That was odd of you master. It's not like you to dance by choice."

"I don't need to justify my actions. I just wanted to dance. Is that so wrong?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Of course not, my lord."

**Yay! I hope you liked it. I feel like these have been getting shorter…I'm really sorry about that xD I will try my best to make them longer than I have been. Anyway…Don't forget to request! And Mad-Hatter-ison I will try to have your request up tomorrow! Love you guys!**


	22. Conchita (for Mad-Hatter-ison)

**Hey! This was a request from Mad-Hatter-ison! It is the song **_**Conchita **_**from **_**Vocaloid. **_**It's very interesting and creepy, so I suggest you look it up and watch the subbed video! Hope you like it!**

Hannah placed a plate down on the table. Claude looked at the plate then up at Hannah.

"This is my dinner? A plate of out of season fruits?" he grimaced. "I want something worse. More gruesome."

She stared at him and bowed, turning back into the kitchen.

_What would he want? What would that sick demon want to eat next?_

She looked around the kitchen. Her eye was caught on something on one of the counters. She slowly walked over to the counter and picked up the bottle labeled "bleach". She grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured the smelly liquid into the glass.

She quickly walked out to the demon again and set the glass down in front of him.

"It took you long enough." He looked at the liquid. "What is this Hannah?"

She stood still. "Bleach. I hope it suits your taste."

He lifted the glass up to his lips and sipped. He smiled slightly then frowned.

"Not bad enough. I want more. Bring me something worse. Bring me…" he stopped and smiled. "Bring me the triplets."

Hannah's eyes lit up in shock as she looked at her master. "The triplets?"

"You heard me."

She swallowed and turned to leave the room.

Claude sighed and swallowed more of the bleach.

Hannah returned with the triplets behind her moments later.

Claude looked at the three purple haired boys and smiled. "Hannah, get me something to accompany my meal…"

She gulped. The triplets sent her a nervous look. Turning to the kitchen she sighed.

_I'm so sorry boys._

She stared at the door to the dining room in worry.

_He is going to eat them. _

She pulled some rotten bread out of the cupboard and turned to the dining room, preparing herself for whatever was on the other side of the door.

She creaked open the door and gasped. The floor was covered in crimson and the triplets were nowhere to be found. Claude looked up at her, his eyes flashing demonically.

"Not bad enough."

Hannah gulped.

Claude's mouth was stained with blood.

The triplets' blood.

"Hannah I want something worse." He pouted, beckoning her. "Come here."

Fear spread throughout her body and she gulped, taking slow steady steps towards the demon.

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth.

He grinned and flashed his teeth.

She screamed.

More blood.

He looked around the room.

No one else was there. He had already eaten everyone in the whole house.

He stared down at his hands covered in blood.

"Not bad enough…"

He smiled and brought his hand up to his mouth. He bit down hard on his fingers and winced in pain. He licked his own blood off of his lips and grinned ear to ear, finally finding what he wanted.

"Much better."

He bit again, and again, until he was nothing more than a memory.

**OOOOOH. Claude is so creepy Haha. Anyway! Please leave a request! Until next time, adios!**


	23. Full Course For Candy Addicts (Xena)

**Hello! How are you all today? I have another request from XenaTheAlienChick! Another Awesomely creepy song! It is **_**Full Course for Candy Addicts **_**by **_**Hatsune Miku **_**and Dubbed by **_**THEBUNNYOFEVIL! **_**I love all of your guys' awesome requests. Hope you enjoy!**

Hannah walked through the halls of the Trancy manor going about her daily business as per usual. Folding clothes, cleaning, picking up after that little brat Alois, and of course, following orders from Claude.

_Claude…_

He is so cruel and cold. But for some reason, Hannah couldn't keep herself from looking at him when he was near. Something about his demonic stare drove her crazy. And she couldn't figure out why.

"Hannah Come here." A voice said interrupting her thoughts.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around towards the door where the voice was coming from.

_That _voice. The demons voice. Claude's voice.

She walked slowly towards the door to the room. "Yes?"

He looked up at her as she walked into the room, his golden eyes burning her skin. "The young master is away for the day," he paused and looked up at her. "And I want something sweet." He said, his voice ringing throughout the room.

Hannah turned away and spoke softly. "I will make you something. What would you like…?"

He chuckled. "Not like that. Why would I want human food?"

She turned around and looked at him. He was sitting on the small couch in the longue room of the mansion, one ankle resting on his other knee and his hands folded behind his head. He smiled, causing her to blush.

_Claude just…smiled? _

"Come here Hannah. You know how dreadfully bored I get in the human world. Every once in a while I need something sweet to sink my teeth into." he said coldly, beckoning her with his finger.

She walked slowly over to the demon and felt herself become scared, but somewhat excited at the same time.

_What does he want this time?_

She stopped when she was right in front of the couch, only a few feet away from him.

He smiled at her shyness and spoke with authority. "Come sit next to me."

She kept her facial expression stone like; trying not to display weakness to someone she knew would kill her without second thought. She sat down next to him, hands still folded in her lap.

"Why are you so shy Hannah? Loosen up a little." He said, snaking his arm around her and placing his hand on the small of her back. She jumped at the sudden touch and looked at him.

"What is it that you need, Claude?" She said hiding the fact she was enjoying every moment of it.

He brought his other hand up to her cheek causing the maid to squirm. Claude moved his face very close to hers and smiled at her awkwardness. "I already told you. I want something sweet. Entertain me Hannah."

She looked up into his golden eyes and felt herself become lost.

_Why is he doing this to me? I can't have these feelings for him…I can't…_

Her thought was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down onto hers. She gasped into the kiss with shock, not believing what had happened. She thought about resisting and moving away from the kiss, but something was holding her to him. Something she couldn't quite explain.

She stopped trying to resist and instead let herself melt into the kiss. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, like two pieces in a puzzle. She brought her hand up to the back of his head and enter twined her fingers in his hair. She wanted so badly to resist, but she knew she couldn't. Not against Claude.

They played some more, lips and tongues fighting for dominance. The fight always ended with Claude winning in the end, which made Hannah extremely dissatisfied, causing her to fight back once again.

They were lost in each other, barely noticing how long they had stayed in each other's arms. Hannah pulled away first, gasping for air. She looked deep into the demons eyes, overcome with emotion.

"Hannah…" Claude said voice weak and breathless.

She pressed her finger up to his lips and smiled.

"That's all for now." She said coldly. She stood up and smoothed out her dress and headed for the door. Before walking out of the room, she looked back at the shocked and excited demon. "The full candy course comes later."

She giggled, enjoying how much she had teased him. She smiled at the thought.

"Later hmm? We will have to see about that."

**AH! Haha I like writing romance scenes. This song fits well for them. Sorry if this was a little…too…sexual. Haha. I know I don't normally write this kind of stuff but I think that the relationship between these two needed a more fierce kind of romance. I hope you liked it! And marshmallow-princess I will have your story up soon! Ta-Ta for now!**


	24. Sofi Needs A Ladder (marshmallow-princes

**Hey! Here is another request from** **marshmallow-princess! This song is **_**Sofi Needs a Ladder **_**by **_**Deadmau5**_**. I hope you like it!**

"Come on now Bassy, let's play!"

Sebastian quickly dodged the chainsaw and sighed. "Grell how many times to we have to go over this? My master ordered me to dispose of you so I won't stop until I have."

Grell looked up at him and pouted. "But we could have so much fun together!" he grinned and swung his chainsaw towards the demons head. He moved, letting the saw hit a nearby wall.

"I'm really not in the mood to play any games tonight Grell. Please just stay still so I can end this quickly."

Grell smiled. "Oh Bassy I do love how sweet and kind you are."

"You won't in minute. Please enjoy it while it lasts." Sebastian spoke quickly, throwing a punch at the red head. Grell dodged it swiftly and answered it with another swipe of his chainsaw. Sebastian tried dodging it again, but this time his plan didn't work quite as well. The chainsaw barely sliced into the demons arm causing red crimson liquid to bubble up from the wound.

"I got you Bassy! I win this round!" Grell squealed, amused and excited.

The demon clutched his shoulder and winced slightly before straightening up again with a firm bold look on his face. "Who said you won? I haven't given up yet." His crooked smile sent shivers down Grells spine… although it may not have been in fear.

The demon pounced up when he saw the reaper pause and he threw a firm punch into his stomach causing him to fall back and yelp in pain. Grell looked back up at Sebastian and smiled.

"I do love a man who can fight back, Bassy. You and I are perfect for each other!" he jumped up from the ground and onto the roof of a nearby building, out of the way of Sebastian. "I could be your new favorite waste of time Bassy. You know you want to be mine…" Grell smiled and blew the dark haired demon a kiss, causing him to become very aggravated.

"Reapers truly are vile creatures aren't they?" Sebastian stated in a breathy voice. "I must dispose of you at once." Sebastian swiftly leaped up the edge of the roof, causing the reaper to back up slightly and laugh nervously.

"There is no need for that… You are so sweet Bassy. I wouldn't mind a cavity or two! Let's just make sure you don't leave a bad taste in my mouth." He smiled again, trying to keep the demon from hurting him any longer but to no avail.

Sebastian jumped forward sending a punch into Grells face causing a rush of blood to flush out of his nose. Grell howled in pain.

"That's not very many of you! And plus, I knew that was coming. You always do what I would expect you to! You should change it up a little bit don't you think?"

At this point Sebastian was starting to look very angry. "Grell, I am going to kill you now. Please don't move too much." Sebastian walked slowly over to the reaper who was now on the ground once again thanks to the second punch. Grell looked up at how close he was and shrieked a high-pitched scream.

"Please Bassy! Let's not do this….I don't want to die!"

"It will only hurt for a moment I promise."

In a moment of pure desperation, Grell scooted back and jumped up to his feet. "You know there is no way for you to win this race. I am a reaper after all…" Sebastian clenched his teeth. "Anyway I must be going now! Ta-Ta for now Bassy!"

Sebastian grimaced and almost starting chasing after the reaper but stopped himself.

"Oh well. I suppose it cannot be helped. I will get him next time."

He started walking back to the mansion and smiled.

"New favorite waste of time?" he laughed. "That's an odd thing to say…"

**Yay! Finally stopped procrastinating! Well I hope you liked it! Also! BlueRoseRabbit, PhantomGirl17 and sebby4evr I will try to have your requests up soon! (This is like the most requests I have gotten at one time! Thank you all so much!) Love you all! Byeeee! **


	25. Black Parade (BlueRoseRabbit)

**Hey guys! This song is **_**Welcome to the Black Parade **_**by **_**My Chemical Romance. **_**Really great band. This was a request from BlueRoseRabbit. Hope you guys like it!**

"I will Wake you up early tomorrow. You have a meeting at eight o' clock with a business leader who is visiting from London. Goodnight Young Master."

Ciel groaned in response. Sebastian slowly closed the door and walked down the hall. Once Ciel knew he was alone he sat up in bed and looked around the room. He sighed. He couldn't sleep. He knew that. He hadn't been able to sleep in weeks. Not since he attended that orchestra performance last month…

He still remembered the day it reminded him of all too clearly.

"_Come on son we are going to a performance!" _

He remembered how excited he was to go with his father.

"_An orchestra! I just know you are going to love it."_

He remembered all the excitement and the music. He was dressed in his nicest clothes, and his father was wearing his nicest suit.

"_Isn't this fun Ciel?"_

They listened to the music and enjoyed every moment. After the performance his father pulled him to the side and smiled at him.

"_Ciel you must always remember to be strong and to help others to be strong alongside you. I won't always be there to be strong for you."_

And that was it. Ciel never thought much about it at the time. But now that he is older he realizes what he meant. Going to that orchestra performance last month made him realize and made him remember.

His father was telling him to always carry on, even after he wasn't there.

Ciel looked out the window and sighed. He finally understood what his father meant that night. And he hated it so much.

Ciel then did something he hadn't done is a long time. He folded his hands, and bowed his head in prayer.

Not to god, for he still didn't believe he was there. He was praying because he hoped. He hoped that some way his words would get to his father and mother.

He closed his eyes and whispered the words to himself.

"Father, mother. I Love you still. I want you to know that. I could never forget about you. I am living well now as you might see, for I have someone watching me for you. He will help me stay safe for the time being. Mother, I miss playing with your hair very much. I remember we used to braid it together and put flowers in it. You looked so beautiful. I hope you still put flowers in your hair. I know father likes to see you like that." He stopped and smiled at the memory. "And father…I still keep those words you spoke to me many years ago dear to my heart. And I promise I will not let you down. Even though you both are no longer here with me, I will carry on. I will keep your memory and fight for this family. I hope you know that. I love you both so much…"

A loud knocking shocked the boy and he opened his eyes, quickly ending his 'prayer'.

"Are you still awake lord? You are to be getting up early like I said…" Sebastian opened the door and paused. "…Young master?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel whose eyes were flooded with tears. His cheeks were damp and his bed shirt was stained with droplets of his water.

Ciel hadn't realized he was crying.

He quickly brought a hand up and wiped the tears from his face and looked away, face full of shame. "I'm fine. I'll be sleeping soon."

Sebastian hesitated and then looked away hastily. "Indeed. Good night, my lord."

He closed the door, and left Ciel to remember.

Whether Ciel wanted to remember or not, it didn't matter.

All he knew is that remembering made part of him feel whole again.

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

**Yay! Okay. Hope you liked it! Until next time, bye!**


	26. Thriller (Phantomgirl17)

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! This song is **_**Thriller **_**by the one and only **_**Michael Jackson! **_**This was a request from** **Phantomgirl17. Hope you guys like it!**

Ciel ran. From what, he didn't know. All he knew is that something was chasing him…

He paused and looked behind him. He saw no sign of anything, but he knew he couldn't stay long. He tried to catch his breath then quickly continued running. He tripped and stumbled over and over again, as if something were grabbing at his feet from below.

He was so scared. Where was Sebastian?

Where was he? He couldn't quite tell. Was it a hallway? He tried looking closer. Pictures lined the wallpapered walls, and small plants and side tables sat underneath them.

This wasn't any hallway, this was his hallway. _The Phantomhive manor hallway._

"Don't be scared."

Ciel stopped, horror filling his body.

"It's just me. There is nothing to be afraid of."

The voice seemed to echo throughout the hallway sending shivers down the young boys back. The voice was deep and strong and confident. It made Ciel feel safe…

"I'm not going to hurt you young master…"

_Sebastian?! _

Ciel looked up and darted his eyes from wall to wall.

_That had to be Sebastian! It was him!_

He felt himself become reassured. Sebastian would find him, he would save him! He wouldn't have to be scared anymore! He opened his mouth to scream his name, to scream that he was still there and still alive, but not a single noise left his throat. He tried again, this time yelling silent cries for help.

"No I am not going to hurt you…not yet."

Ciel's eyes grew in shock. His body went stiff from fear. The words echoed in his head.

_Not yet._

_I am not going to hurt you yet. _

_Not yet._

His body trembled. He had to keep running. Sebastian couldn't save him. He was just going to hurt him.

He ran again. He ran until his lungs burnt, trying to escape the voice that leaked into his head.

_Not yet._

He looked down the hall. A large door sat at what seemed to be the end of it. He knew he had to get to that door. It was going to take him out of this place.

He ran to the door, and stood in front of it. Light leaked through the cracks. He reached for the door handle. He wanted in so badly…

"I wouldn't do that, my lord."

Ciel paused, his hand freezing just before the handle.

_I have to get out of here. This door will lead me somewhere else…_

He touched his hand to the handle, his hesitation making him more scared. He took a deep breath and flung the door open.

Ciel's breathing stopped. His body filled with fear.

_Flames. Fire. Pain. Greif._

They covered everything. The heat emanating from the room burned his skin. The fire danced cynically, consuming everything in its path. He looked through the blaze.

_There is something here. I have to find it…_

He strained his eyes through the fire in search of whatever was there. He knew it was there, he just didn't know what.

Then he saw it.

There they were. Not just one person, but two. Their faces sewn together and their eyes dreary and cold. They stared back at the boy with longing, asking him to forgive them.

_Mother? Father?_

Ciel couldn't move. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Horror filled his body and he knew he had to leave. He had to leave or he was going to die.

He turned back towards the hallway, wanting to leave this place so badly.

"There is nowhere to go. You are stuck here, my lord."

The voice sent his body into shock. This time it was different. Scary, demonic, hungry. But it wasn't only the voice this time.

Standing only a few feet away from him was a creature. A man? No. it looked like a man, but Ciel knew better.

_This was a demon. _

His eyes were flashing orange and pink. His smile was twisted and broken. His body too slim and too strong to be a human. He knew this was a demon. But it wasn't any demon.

It was the demon after his own soul.

* * *

"Young master! Please! Young master! Are you ok? What is wrong!?"

Ciel opened his eyes, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. His eyes were full of tears…

"My lord… you are awake. I'm glad. You were screaming and I was worried. Are you okay?"

He didn't speak. He looked at Sebastian whose eyes were full of concern.

"Young master?"

"Make me some tea. I want Earl Grey. Please hurry…"

Sebastian bowed his head and left the room.

Ciel clutched his pillow. He hadn't been this scared since that month…

"Here is your tea, sir. Can I help get anything else?"

"Stay by my side for the rest of the night. I don't want to be alone."

Sebastian nodded and sat down beside Ciel's bed in an arm chair.

"Yes my lord."

**Yay! This one was kind of crazy. I feel like I write a lot of sad Ciel stories…I hope you guys don't mind. I really like his character and think he is super fun to write about. I will try to make happier stories! Don't forget to request! Bye!**


	27. Falling Inside The Black (sebby4evr)

**Hey you guys this one is Falling Inside The Black by Skillet. This song is awesome! :D It was a request from sebby4evr! Anyway, Hope you enjoy! (Important Authors Note at end don't miss it xD)**  
"Well if it isn't the Earl Phantomhive. you seem to be always getting into trouble, don't you? For good reason too. You are used as a direct threat to the Queen. We take you, she finds out, instant panic on her part. Oh well. she will have to deal won't she?"  
The man looked into the cage and at the earl. Ciel grew very uncomfortable. He highly dislikes cages, for they remind him of that month…  
The man chuckled and left the room, leaving Ciel all alone.  
He looked around the room that the cage was housed in. The walls were made of cement and it was dark and cold. Ciel hated it.  
He tried to remember back before he ended up in this cage, before he was kid napped again, and he just couldn't remember. It was like one minute he was looking over some files for a case and drinking tea, and the next he was here…he was missing something and he knew it. And Ciel hates when he is missing something.  
He grimaced to himself and hugged his knees tightly to his chest.  
This damn cage is too small.  
He hated being the Queens guard dog. But he knew he had to do it. That's what Phantomhive's do. They keep the Queen safe from rumors and fakes.  
He sighed. How many times must I get kidnapped? Is this really the price to pay as the Queens Guard Dog? He shut his eyes. Where is Sebastian? Shouldn't he be here saving me? W…what if something happened to him?  
Ciel shook off that thought as soon as it entered his mind. The thought that the one person (demon) he had always counted on rescuing him was dead shook him to the core. He would be left in this place to die.  
He hugged his legs tighter and shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that.  
The small window that had earlier been pouring in sunlight was now getting darker and darker, causing the whole room to become dark and lightless.  
It made Ciel feel alone…  
Although he would never admit it Ciel always really feared being completely alone. He knows he never really has been, for even when his parents died he still had Elizabeth and Madam Red even if Sebastian never came into his life.  
He dreaded the thought of not having anyone to turn to when he needed help. He didn't want that to happen…he didn't want to be alone in this cruel world.  
So where was Sebastian? he had to be coming. Ciel knew Sebastian wouldn't let his meal get stolen…  
Ciel shivered.  
He hated that. But he knew it was true. The only reason Sebastian still saves him is because he is his meal. Nothing more. And even though he still has people in this world who care about him, sometimes he wishes Sebastian truly did care.  
The room was dark now and Ciel was becoming hungry and cold and tired. He felt himself suddenly become scared, like there was something in the dark corners of the room watching him.  
Don't leave me alone, Sebastian.  
His heart started racing. He suddenly became more desperate.  
He is dead. He encountered another demon and was killed. He won't come to save me. I won't be alive by the end of the night.  
Ciel's mind raced with scenarios that made his head spin.  
"Sebastian…where are you? Can you hear me?" Ciel whispered into the darkness, as if his butler was standing there waiting for his call. "Sebastian come save me. Now Sebastian!" he said again into the darkness, being careful to not be too loud.  
The cage seemed to restrain him, and he started breathing louder. Why did he feel so afraid? He'd been kidnapped many, many times before. What had gotten into him?  
He just wanted to be safe, and out of this cage. He felt as though he was being swallowed up into the blackness. "Sebastian! save me! Sebastian!" he brought his hands up to the cage bars and shook them, yelling and screaming. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!"  
Light leaked into the room and Ciel turned his head to the door. As the door slowly opened, a silhouette of a tall, slim, sharp dressed man appeared.  
Ciel felt a smile form on his lips.  
The butler raised his blood stained gloved hand up to his chest and bowed.  
"I am here, my lord."  
Hope you guys liked this one! I love this song. Until next time! See ya!  
**AN: So I am in my schools winter/spring musical and this week is opening night, so I will be at rehearsal every night until pretty late, as well as performances on Thursday, Friday, and two on Saturday, so it is going to be hard for me to write this week. I love you guys and all of your requests will be up at some point, but being an actress takes first priority. xD You guys rock and thanks for all your support!**


End file.
